This invention relates generally to packs for testing the efficacy of a sterilization system. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable test pack which can be used with either a biological indicator or a chemical indicator to determine the efficacy of the sterilization system. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for testing the sterilizing equipment used for the sterilization of hospital and medical equipment.